Destino y verdad
by nurichany
Summary: Ella siempre pensó que la vida era tranquila y normal, que nunca nada la habría de molestar... y entonces llegó el día en que su vida cambiaría... porque la realidad de su vida al fin sería revelada AU
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Corre…

Su mente no tenía nada más en mente que esa simple acción y palabra al mismo tiempo…

CORRE!

Cada vez corría con más desesperación, corría con más miedo, con ganas de vivir, de salvar su vida, buscando una oportunidad de sobrevivir a esa situación tan peligrosa en la que había terminado.

Un rugido captó su atención y de nuevo aquellas voces en su cabeza se encendieron. No quería ceder, no pensaba perder y jamás se permitiría rendirse aún en aquella situación.

-No vas a poder escapar.- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas que ella ya conocía muy bien. Si alguien en algún momento le hubiera sugerido, siquiera insinuado, que esta situación sucedería, jamás de los jamases se lo habría creído…

-Te tengo!- gritó una voz mientras ella caía inconsciente.

1 día antes…

Se encontraba tranquilamente resolviendo los problemas de matemáticas que le habían dejado un día antes de tarea. Sus amigos se encontraban jugando y gritando como de costumbre. Sakura golpeaba a Naruto por la forma en que le hablaba y retaba a Sasuke a pelear. Sasuke al igual que su impasible primo Neji se encontraba sentado en su butaca observando el alboroto. Tenten por su parte trataba de llamar la atención de Neji mientras le contaba lo bien que le había ido en su examen de admisión a una universidad. Lee gritaba a los cuatro vientos que la llama de la juventud de todos era esplendorosa ese día y Kiba le seguía el juego diciendo que en efecto ese día todos estaban muy emocionados por la fiesta de disfraces. Era 31 de octubre.

Shino, sentado a su lado le ayudaba a resolver las ecuaciones y mientras Hinata trataba con esmero de terminar, el timbre sonó anunciando el inicio del descanso. Esa hora la habían tenido libre puesto que su último maestro no había llegado. Eso era común por esas fechas pues todos se concentraban en hacer los arreglos de la fiesta de disfraces.

Así pues, mientras Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se iban por su lado a comer, ella, Kiba y Shino fueron a uno de los árboles de su escuela a terminar los deberes.

-Pero si tú siempre eres muy cumplida Hina-chan, no me explico cómo es que no terminaste los deberes!- dijo Kiba preocupado. Hinata no pudo responder a esa pregunta, si bien ella era muy cumplida, esos últimos días cosas muy extrañas le ocurrían, solía quedarse dormida de la nada y despertaba al día siguiente, tenía sueños muy extraños o comenzaba a escuchar voces. Esto último la tenía muy preocupada puesto que en su familia existían antecedentes de esquizofrenia, recordaba que a su pequeña hermana Hanabi se la llevaron del país para poder darle un buen tratamiento pues sus alucinaciones habían sido muy severas los últimos dos años después de que su madre muriera. "Es normal" Le había dicho Neji "Le duele mucho lo que pasó" Decía, la realidad es que a pesar de que su madre muriera en un accidente de auto no era muy claro para ellas dos, pues su madre ese día se había llevado la camioneta de su padre, y aunque los golpes que sufrió eran graves, la camioneta no se había destrozado tanto como para justificar la muerte de su madre. Después de que no creyeran mucho lo que había pasado Hanabi comenzó con esas severas alucinaciones. Jamás quiso escuchar a ciencia cierta lo que su hermana decía pero sabía que era realmente tenebroso y grave como para que su padre se la llevara del país.

-Supongo que Hina ha estado cansada estos días.- dijo Shino salvándola de una situación incómoda y sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Así es Kiba-kun, solo estoy cansada porque he estudiado mucho para los próximos exámenes.- Kiba y Shino no le creyeron mucho pero decidieron dejarlo así por el momento.

-Miren es Naruto!- dijo Kiba sorprendido al ver que Naruto se acercaba a ellos, Naruto era el amor platónico de Hinata, quién sabía que nunca le haría caso puesto que él se encontraba enamorado de Sakura desde que eran muy pequeños (aunque ella y Sasuke se amaran mutuamente).

-Hola chicos!- dijo Naruto con seriedad aunque tratando de ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Hinata directo a los ojos.

-Qué te trae por aquí Naruto?- Directo al grano, como siempre Shino.

-Solo venía a visitarlos un rato. Sakura y el teme se me han perdido y no sabía que hacer, así que decidí venir a ver a mis buenos amigos.- dijo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba al lado de Hinata quién simplemente agachó la cabeza a sus deberes.- No te molesta que esté a tu lado Hinata?- dijo seductoramente. Hinata simplemente se sonrojó

-Cla… claro que no Naruto-kun- dijo tímidamente la joven Hyuga

-Menos mal- dijo con tranquilidad mientras Kiba subía a una rama del árbol para recostarse y Shino le prestaba atención a una mariposa extraña que pasaba por ahí. Después de un rato de silencio él agregó.- Y dime pues, desde cuando tus ojos son lilas en vez de grises?- preguntó con desinterés pero con la duda plasmada en su rostro

Hinata no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ¿Lilas? Escuchó bien? Sus ojos ya no eran grises? Eran lilas? Ella no sabía nada acerca de ello y no se había percatado del cambio, pero rápidamente recordó que los ojos de Hanabi cambiaron cuando las crisis se agudizaron y se volvieron lilas en vez de grises.

-Eh? Yo no sé de qué hablas Naruto-kun.- dijo nerviosa la Hyuga.

-Hola chicos!- De pronto Neji, Tenten y Lee se hallaban con ellos, Lee acababa de saludar, serio pero con el entusiasmo de siempre, eso sorprendió a Hinata. Mientras Kiba estaba dormido y Shino se había ido tras la mariposa, Naruto sostuvo la mirada de Neji, quién lo veía fijamente.

-Oye Hina-chan ya terminaste los deberes? Es que hay algo que no comprendo.- dijo Tenten a ella. Hinata se distrajo en ese instante

-Oh cielos no! Pero podemos terminarlos juntas si quieres.

-Claro que sí!- dijo Tenten con el entusiasmo de siempre.- Vamos a la biblioteca.-señaló seria mientras Neji seguía estático en su lugar viendo fijamente a Naruto

-Neji-niisan! Tus ojos son lilas también!- dijo ella con sorpresa.

-No sé de qué hablas.- dijo volteando a verla y en ese momento ella notó que sus ojos ya no eran más lilas, eran grises de nuevo

-Perdón… por un momento pensé que eran lilas como los de…- pero se calló al instante ya que se percató que por un momento, un pequeño momento, los ojos de Naruto cambiaron de azul cielo a un rojo intenso.- Bueno me voy con Tenten… nos vemos en clase!

Y se retiró con la joven de ojos chocolate.

A la hora de clases todo continuó normal, pero la atmósfera era un poco tensa. Los profesores de percataron de ello, sobre todo Kurenai y Kakashi.

-Vayan directo a casa y nos vemos en la fiesta de disfraces!- dijo Kakashi tranquila pero seriamente a sus alumnos al terminar la clase. Ellos solo asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse.

Hinata iba al lado de Kiba y Shino quienes iban muy callados, más de lo normal.

-Hey qué sucede?- dijo ella intranquila.- Cuando vamos de regreso a casa siempre hablan de algo pero esta ocasión van muy callados- dijo preocupada

-Lo siento Hina-chan.- dijo Kiba.- Es solo que pensaba que hoy no deberíamos salir a la fiesta de disfraces.- dijo serio

-Qué? Pero ustedes dijeron que debíamos ir, además, irán todos y…

-Sí pero es peligroso.- dijo Kiba desesperado

-Eh?

-Lo que Kiba dice, es que probablemente haya muchos borrachos hoy en la noche y no queremos que vengas y vayas sola.- dijo Shino mirando serio a Kiba, Kiba por su parte estaba callado.

-No se preocupen.- dijo tranquila.- Neji-niisan y yo iremos y vendremos juntos, recuerden que vivimos en la misma casa.- dijo con una sonrisa a sus amigos

-Está bien- dijo Kiba.- Pero prométeme que si te sientes mal o algo te preocupa me llamarás.- señaló muy serio

-Claro que sí.- dijo ella tranquilamente

-Igual yo.- señaló Shino, ella asintió y cada quién se retiró a su respectiva casa.

2 horas más tarde Hinata estaba en su habitación sentada tocando el piano que su padre le había regalado por motivo de su último cumpleaños, estaba estrenándolo. Hoy era su cumpleaños.

Mientras sus manos volaban por el piano pudo observar como poco a poco las nubes comenzaban a juntarse sobre la ciudad. Iba a llover. Las notas se colaban por sus huesos y sentía como poco a poco la melodía se iba uniendo a ella. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esas tristes notas que su corazón sacaba a flote. Pronto perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio y pudo ver unos ojos rojos en la oscuridad. Unos ojos como los que Naruto tuviera ese día. Un grito desgarrador la sacó de su sueño y despertó sobresaltada. Estaba bañada en sudor y pudo ver que se había quedado dormida de nuevo sobre el piano. Su celular sonaba a su lado.

-Hola?- contestó aun sobresaltada

-Hola Hinata!- al otro lado de la línea la voz de Sakura pudo escucharse.

-Sakura? Cómo conseguiste mi número?- dijo un tanto sorprendida y asustada pues casi nadie tenía ese número de teléfono

-Ah! Eso no importa! Queríamos ver si te animas a venirte a arreglar para la fiesta de disfraces a mi casa.- dijo entusiasmada, la personalidad de Sakura era así, espontánea y explosiva

-Pues no lo sé… quedé de irme con Neji-niisan a la fiesta y…

-Oh! No te preocupes! Él llegará junto con Tenten, me lo ha dicho ella misma.- señaló la chica.- Anda si? Casi todas las chicas del salón están aquí!

-No lo sé Sakura…-dijo desconfiada, la situación se la planteaba en extremo rara

-Anda! No es como si te fuésemos a comer.- dijo con risas de fondo. Hinata se lo planteó bien, eran sus compañeras y nada podrían hacerle, ellas las conocía, además por cualquier cosa le dejaría una nota a Neji.

-Está bien…- dijo tranquila- llegó en media hora

-Perfecto! Aquí te esperamos!.- Si Hinata hubiese podido verla en ese instante, habría notado la sonrisa maliciosa que se formó en su rostro.

**Y así inicia este pequeño fic que se me ha ocurrido de una manera un tanto extraña…**

**En mi país es una época que llamamos "Día de muertos", si bien eso ya ocurrió la semana pasada, el fic comencé a escribirlo por esos días, y pues el ambiente sigue sintiéndose de ese tipo.**

**Así que espero que lo disfruten mucho y que me dejen sus reviews! Gracias!**

**Un beso y abrazo **

**bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al momento de irse Hinata notó que Neji ni siquiera había llegado de la escuela a su casa. Decidió dejarle una nota y se marchó hacia la casa de su amiga.

En casa de Sakura, notó que había un gran alboroto.

-Qué bueno que has llegado Hina!- dijo Sakura.- Ven! Dime, de qué vas a disfrazarte?- señaló con emoción.

-Pensaba disfrazarme de un hada pero…

-No! Nada de hadas!- le dijo Sakura botando a su cama la bolsa que contenía el disfraz.- Qué te parece mejor si te ponemos este vestido mira!- y señaló hacia su closet, un vestido de la época victoriana colgaba en la puerta. Era simplemente hermoso, de un color lila claro que dejó anonadada a Hinata y se preguntaba cómo Sakura planeaba que ella se pusiera eso y no ella misma.

-No Sakura, no podría aceptarlo! Debes usarlo tú- dijo consternada

-No Hina! Yo ya tengo el mío. Lo que pasa es que ese era para una amiga mía que iba a ir conmigo a la fiesta, pero debido a inconvenientes no pudo llegar a la ciudad. Así que qué opinas? Úsalo!- Dijo ella con tranquilidad y emoción.

-Es demasiado Sakura no podría aceptarlo!

-Oh vamos Hina-chan! Si tú lo usas es como si mi amiga estuviese conmigo y sabes? Yo la quiero mucho! Hace muchos años que no la veo.- dijo con tristeza Sakura, Hinata al ver tan expresión no pudo soportarlo

-Está bien, está bien, lo haré!

-Eres la mejor Hina-chan!- dijo Sakura. Y así, comenzó a vestirla, extrañamente ese vestido le quedó a la medida y las joyas que usó fueron hermosas también, estuvo tentada a preguntar si el zafiro que colgaba en su cuello era real, pero decidió mejor guardar silencio pues bastante había hecho Sakura con darle ese bello disfraz.-Estás Lista.- Señaló mientras Hinata parecía una muñeca de porcelana de esas de la época victoriana. Su cabello lacio caía sobre su espalda y el vestido se ajustaba hermosamente a su cuerpo.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-san!.- dijo ella emocionada

-No ha sido nada. Así que es mi turno de arreglarme.- dijo mientras se ponía un revelador traje de vampiresa, era un corsette negro con rojo que se le veía espectacular, realmente daba el aspecto de una vampiresa.

-Wow! Sakura-san es realmente hermosa.- le dijo Hinata anonadada mientras observaba el aspecto sensual y erótico que daba Sakura.

-Gracias Hina-chan! Tú también luces increíble.- dijo ella.-Al parecer hemos sido las últimas en arreglarnos.- dijo mientras observaba que ya no había nadie más en su casa que ellas dos.

-Cielos! Sí! Deberíamos apresurarnos.- dijo Hinata con tranquilidad

-Así es, no queremos perdernos la fiesta.- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa que Hinata interpretó como coqueta y malvada, supuso que era por el personaje que su amiga tenía.- Así que hay darnos prisa.

-Sí.- Hinata la siguió hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta que se llevó a cabo en el gimnasio de la escuela, se percató que el ambiente realmente era lúgubre

-Éste año se han lucido con los adornos.- dijo tranquila.

-Este año es especial Hina-chan.- dijo Sakura

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañada

-A que por ser nuestro último año es especial.- señaló con una dulce sonrisa

-Oh! Es cierto!- dijo ella mientras recordaba el porqué estaba en esa fiesta, era su cumpleaños número 18 y sus amigos decidieron que ahí festejarían su cumpleaños.- Entremos pues.- dijo con tranquilidad.

-Yo te dejo aquí.- le dijo Sakura.- Quedé de verme con Sasuke antes de entrar a la fiesta.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- adelántate.- Señaló

-Está bien, nos vemos adentro

Cuando entró al gimnasio, las cosas cambiaron abruptamente… lejos de parecer un baile estudiantil, parecía una casa del terror pues estaba en extremo oscura.

-Hola?- preguntó temerosa.- Hay alguien aquí?- dijo un poco más asustada que antes.

-Hinata, eres tú?- y reconoció esa voz al instante. De pronto todo se iluminó, y visualizó a su primo, a Tenten y a Lee en la pared de aquél gimnasio, los tres colgados de las manos, y el único consciente era su primo.- Hinata debes salir de aquí! Es muy peligroso! Huye!

-Esto es una broma chicos?- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, puesto que los tres se hallaban ensangrentados, su ropa rasgada y llenos de heridas por doquier.

-No es ninguna broma Hinata.- la voz que escuchó la consternó. Si acababa de ver a Sakura afuera, había sido amable con ella, hasta llegó a considerarla su nueva amiga. Pero ahí salía hacia la luz, Sakura con su sensual vestido que se había puesto, ahora con ojos rojos en vez de jade.

-A qué te refieres?- preguntó mientras lloraba

-Debo decir que fue más sencillo de lo que imaginé… pero tu ingenuidad hizo las cosas demasiado fáciles.- decía con una risa estruendosa.

-Neji-niisan! De qué habla!?- gritó ella con desesperación. Neji por su parte solo volteó a ver a Tenten quién yacía desmayada y herida a su lado

-Todo es mi culpa.- dijo consternado.- No debí dejarte al cuidado de esos dos tontos hoy.- señaló frustrado.- por mi culpa Tenten está…

-Cállate!- una voz tenebrosa y fría resonó por el lugar. Sasuke salió de las sombras para echar su brazo sobre Sakura.- Ella aún no muere, pero eso lo podemos arreglar.- dijo mientras Tenten salía volando hacia ellos totalmente desmayada. Hinata observaba con terror lo que estaba pasando

-Es una broma verdad? Una muy mala broma!- gritó con desesperación mientras se colocaba de rodillas y tomaba su rostro con sus manos. Sasuke se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón

-Temo corazón.- dijo con cinismo.- que no es ninguna broma. Al parecer nadie te ha dicho la verdad sobre ti, no es así?

-La verdad?- se preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a Neji quién solo había cerrado los ojos con frustración.

-Dile lo que debe saber hoy Neji.- le dijo Sasuke con autoridad.

-Lo haré, pero no porque me lo ordenes tú demonio de pacotilla. Lo haré porque hoy era el día en que se enteraría.- dijo con seriedad y orgullo el joven Hyuga.

-Qué sucede Neji? De qué hablan?- dijo ella totalmente sorprendida.

-Te diré lo que pasa, Hinata, pero no aquí.- de pronto un par de alas blancas emergieron de la espalda de Neji y las cadenas que lo mantenían colgado se rompieron.- Lee, despierta ingenuo! Hay que salir de aquí ahora!- Dicho esto Lee abrió los ojos y también sus cadenas se rompieron, lo mismo sucedió con Tenten. Las tres personas se hallaban paradas imponentes frente a Hinata, un par de alas salía de la espalda de todos ellos.

-Vamos Hinata, no tenemos mucho tiempo debemos huir antes de que se nos acabe la energía.

-Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Hinata. Pero pronto se percató que una lucha sangrienta se llevaba a cabo entre Neji, Lee, Sakura y Sasuke. Los dos últimos desprendían un aura oscura y sus ojos se habían pintado de rojo. Para cuando Neji terminó con Sakura, Lee cayó inconsciente y Sasuke se abalanzó sobre Neji. Tenten olvidó que estaba con Hinata y se atravesó en el golpe que Sasuke lanzara ferozmente al corazón de Neji. Recibiéndolo ella en el suyo.

Neji gritó despavorido. El amor de su vida se había sacrificado por él. Ese maldito las pagaría caro. Pronto Neji acabó con Sasuke. Y cuando se disponía a llevarse a Hinata…

-Qué buen espectáculo han brindado.- dijo una voz desde la oscuridad. Unos ojos rojos penetrantes salían a relucir, Hinata sabía quién era.

-Naruto-kun…

-Así es Hinata… pero antes de hablar tú y yo debemos deshacernos de las molestias.- una energía negra salió de su mano y fue directo a Neji. Cayó inconsciente.

Hinata corrió hacia ellos. Sus 2 amigos y su primo yacían heridos a muerte. Neji seguía consciente.

-No dejes que te lleve Hinata.- dijo con sus últimas fuerzas antes de desmayarse.

-Qué le has hecho!?- preguntó histérica.

-Me he deshecho de las molestias.- Dijo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba a ella.- Sabes? Me ha costado mucho trabajo armar todo este teatrito, pero creo que ha valido la pena.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hinata no sabía qué estaba pasando. Solo sabía que debía salvar a sus amigos. No podía dejarlos ahí.- Así que es hora de que vayas conmigo

-No.- dijo con decisión

-Qué?- contestó Naruto no entendiendo. Hinata siempre había sido muy sumisa y miedosa

-No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya. Neji se ha sacrificado.- dijo con ira mientras se ponía de pie.- No dejaré que los lastimen más! No dejaré que mueran!- y mientras gritaba esto, una luz blanca salió de ella, la luz inundó el lugar, era cegadora y potente.

-Maldita sea!- dicho esto, Naruto tomó a Sakura y a Sasuke y salió de ahí.- Esto no ha terminado! No ha terminado escuchaste!?- dicho esto salió huyendo con sus dos amigos.

Hinata no sabía qué había pasado. Volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver con asombro como Neji y sus dos amigos estaban de pie de nuevo, sin heridas, sin sangre, sin nada…

-Qué… qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó con inocencia antes de caer desmayada.

-El impacto ha sido muy duro.- dijo Tenten

-Lo sé… por ahora debe descansar lo más que pueda y cuando despierte le contaremos la verdad.

-Neji… sus ojos.- dijo Lee

-Así es… se han vuelto totalmente morados.

…

-Maldición!- gritaba Naruto frustrado.- Cómo pude ser tan descuidado y dejarla encender su poder?

-Es normal que haya sucedido esto.- dijo Sakura

-Así es Naruto.- dijo Sasuke.- su poder es demasiado, no podíamos esperar que fuera tan sencillo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no lo entiendo! Porqué hemos dejado que las cosas ocurran así?- dijo impotente.- No debimos pelearnos con los ángeles, creerán que somos demonios!

-Y no lo somos?- señaló Sakura escéptica

-Lo que él quiere decir es que pensarán que somos el enemigo.- dijo Sasuke fríamente

-El problema es que ustedes dos pensaron en encender su poder, pero no pensaron en las malinterpretaciones de esto.- dijo Sakura con tranquilidad.- lo que debemos hacer ahora es esperar…

-Esperar qué?- dijo molesto Naruto

-A que los ángeles le cuenten todo a Hinata, una vez que ella sepa la verdad, el verdadero enemigo vendrá por ella y eso nos ayudará a revelar la verdad sobre nosotros.

-Espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando queramos ayudarla Sakura.- dijo Naruto

-Debes calmarte, si no piensas con claridad y te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos, puedes cometer muchos errores.- dijo Sasuke.- Ahora cálmate y vigilala, ese collar que carga nos ayudará a mantenerla segura e ir en su auxilio cuando lo necesite.

-Está bien.- dicho esto, Naruto se retiró dejando a Sasuke y Sakura solos.

…

-Hinata! Buenos días!.- dijo Tenten con entusiasmo

-Buen día Tenten… sabes? Tuve un sueño muy raro acerca de ustedes!- dijo mientras con sorpresa observaba las alas de su amiga

-No fue un sueño corazón.- dijo con paciencia la chica

-Qué está sucediendo? Cómo llegué aquí? Porqué…?

-Cálmate cariño, Neji ya viene a explicarte todo lo que necesitas saber.- y dicho esto Neji apareció detrás de ella.

-Sé que tienes muchas dudas… debo decir que me encontré de la misma forma cuando me contaron toda la verdad…- dijo melancólico, Tenten le tomó la mano.

-Y cuál es la verdad?- dijo consternada…

-Verás, cuando yo era un niño me fui del país por un tiempo.- dijo con seriedad, ahora que lo recordaba Neji también había ido a ese lugar a recuperarse de unas extrañas alucinaciones que tenía.- Te dijeron que tenía principios de esquizofrenia y debía irme, igual que Hanabi ahora.- dijo con seriedad.- Perdí un año escolar y por eso estoy en el mismo grado que tú.- dijo serio.- además de que regresé con un par de amigos. Pues ese año en realidad lo que hice fue prepararme y entrenarme

-Entrenarte?- preguntó incrédula Hinata

-Así es… me llevaron a un monasterio en el cual se me entrenó durante un año, fue así como desarrollé mis alas y conocí a Tenten y a Lee.- dijo serio.- pero, tú quieres saber el trasfondo de todo esto, no es así Hina?.- dijo Neji mientras la veía a los ojos, Hinata entonces se percató que sus ojos eran lilas.

-Sí, Neji-niisan.- dijo con tranquilidad

-La realidad es que la familia Hyuga somos ángeles.- dijo

-Qué!?- no lo podía creer

-Pero no cualquier tipo de ángeles… nosotros bajamos al mundo con una sola misión: detener el paso de demonios hacia él.- dijo serio.- Sin embargo, incluso dentro de la familia Hyuga, existe una profecía, donde una mujer nacida en la familia Hyuga será cortejada y estará enamorada de un demonio poderoso, el cual, querrá tener su hijo con ella.- dijo con seriedad.- Esa mujer eres tú Hinata.- le dijo con firmeza, ella apenas y procesaba la información.- Sin embargo, también hay otra parte en la profecía, pero esa parte fue arrancada de los libros por otra orden que desconocemos.- dijo Neji con frustración, Tenten lo tenía tomado de la mano y trataba de brindarle paz.- Así que no tenemos la certeza de qué va a pasar contigo Hinata, por eso necesitaba mantenerte lejos de todo esto, pero veo que tu naturaleza te ha alcanzado.- dijo serio

-A qué te refieres Neji-niisan?

-Tus ojos Hinata.- dijo Tenten.- Ya no son más grises, ahora son morados totalmente

-Qué? Pero eso qué significa?- dijo con sorpresa mientras miraba un espejo y se percataba de que en realidad sí había pasado lo que le decían

-Significa que tu poder ha despertado, y ahora ya nada impedirá que el señor oscuro venga a por ti.- dijo con tristeza

-Así que nuestro trabajo es mantenerte a salvo!- dijo Tenten entusiasmada.- Pero al parecer tú lo haces mejor que nosotros! Ayer sí que les has dado su lección a esos.- le dijo con asombro

-Oh por dios! Naruto-kun!- dijo con tristeza y sorpresa Hinata. Neji sabía que ella lo amaba.

-Él está bien… es solo que no tenemos muy en claro si él es ese señor oscuro o qué pinta él aquí…- le dijo Neji con intriga.- por ahora debemos ser precavidos y no podemos exponerte…

-Está bien.- le dijo ella, de pronto una sombra llegó a su casa, invadiendo todo el lugar. La guerra ya había comenzado.

-Hinata… CORRE!

**Y esto ha sido todo por hoy! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Un beso!**


End file.
